


Havoc Time

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Powerful Harry, Slash, Spoilers, Time Travel, Top Harry Potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Depois de perder toda a sua família na guerra, Harry decide ser egoísta pela primeira vez. Contratando o serviço especial de Gringotes, ele volta no tempo, determinado a criar uma vida feliz para si mesmo e, talvez, mudar algumas coisas. Ele só não esperava voltar tão longe assim no tempo.
Kudos: 17





	Havoc Time

Harry estava sentado na pequena sala de espera, seu pé batendo nervosamente no chão de mármore do Gringotes. Seu cabelo escuro estava bagunçado, mais do que o habitual, depois de esfregá-lo várias vezes em nervosismo. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar, era que aquela era sua última chance. Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer.

A guerra tinha terminado há quatro anos e, apesar da derrota de Voldemort, Harry não conseguia acreditar que eles tinham realmente vencido. Não com a quantidade de perdas e dor que todos estavam sentindo, mesmo após todos aqueles anos. Era por isso que ele tinha decidido fazer aquilo… não. Isso não era verdade. Harry não estava fazendo isso pelas milhares de pessoas, que tinham sofrido perdas durante a guerra.

Não… pela primeira vez, desde que ele podia se lembrar, Harry estava fazendo aquilo por ele próprio. Ele estava sendo egoísta.

Ele queria recuperar, mesmo que um pouco, de felicidade.

Era por isso que ele tinha decidido fazer aquilo. Mexer com a mais poderosa e perigosa forma de magia.

Se Hermione descobrisse, ela iria gritar com ele. Ron certamente o chamaria de louco. Mas nenhum dos dois sabia o que ele estava planejando fazer. Não. Os dois estavam ocupados, cuidado dos preparativos para o casamento. Luna sabia, Harry tinha quase certeza disso. Da última vez que eles tinham se visto, a loira o tinha olhado com aquele sorriso de conhecimento, um abraço apertado e dito que ele tinha ganhado o direito de ser egoísta. Ginny não sabia, ela provavelmente não se importava com isso, já que tinha se dedicado os últimos quatro anos, para tentar convencê-lo de que deveriam reatar, algo que Harry sabia ser impossível. A guerra o tinha mudado demais. Alguns diriam que tinha mudado a todos, mas ele tinha sido o único a terminar a guerra sem nada. Sem família. Sim, Ron tinha perdido um irmão, mas ele tinha mais cinco irmãos e dois pais. Hermione tinha encontrado seus pais e revertido o feitiço de confusão da memória, então ela ainda tinha sua família.

Ele?

Harry não tinha mais ninguém.

Nem mesmo o pequeno Teddy.

Enquanto todos comemoravam em Hogwarts, e ele se recuperava na Ala Hospitalar, um grupo de Comensais da Morte vingativos, tinham invadido a casa em que Teddy e Andromeda estavam. Andromeda tinha provado ser irmã de Bellatrix. Ela tinha devastado seus inimigos, mas estava superada em número. Harry soube apenas mais tarde, que eles tinham encontrado o corpo mutilado de Andromeda… e o corpo do pequeno Teddy. Aquilo tinha sido a gota final.

Era por isso que, por piores que poderiam ser as consequências, Harry estava decidido a fazer aquilo.

– Estamos prontos, Sr. Potter.

Harry olhou para cima, vendo o goblin parado em frente a porta.

Inspirando devagar, ele se levantou e ajeitou a bolsa de pele de briba, que ele tinha colocado um feitiço de expansão indetectável, onde estavam todos seus pertences e bens mais preciosos. A passos calmos e firmes, ele seguiu o goblin para dentro da sala, vendo mais oito goblins perfeitamente alinhados, em um complexo círculo rúnico, desenhado sobre o chão de pedra escura. Harry não conseguia reconhecer nenhuma das runas, mas acreditava que deveriam ser runas de magia goblin, o que explicaria o fato de não poder reconhecê-las.

– Se alinhe no centro no círculo, Sr. Potter. – Instruiu o goblin.

Harry fez o que foi pedido, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte.

Ele podia se lembrar das palavras de Dumbledore, em seu terceiro ano:

  
_Tempo. Misterioso, e quando interferido, perigoso._

– Isso vai dar certo? – Ele não queria que soasse como uma pergunta, mas foi assim que soou.

– É um ritual complicado, Sr. Potter. Mas, como discutimos, pode ser feito.

– Quanto tempo posso voltar?

– Isso, é algo que não podemos determinar com precisão. Pode ser alguns anos, ou mesmo algumas décadas. A quantidade de tempo que um mago pode voltar, é baseada mais na quantidade de poder que o próprio mago possui. Um mago mediano, provavelmente, voltaria cinco ou seis anos. Um mago poderoso, dez anos, talvez um pouco mais. O senhor, Sr. Potter, é um mago poderoso, então voltará pelo menos dez anos.

Dez anos.

Não era ruim.

– E quanto a minha versão mais jovem?

– O tempo, Sr. Potter, é um tipo de magia muito autoconsciente, que se protege sempre que alguém regride mais do que algumas horas no tempo. Sozinho, ele se repara e corrige as ondulações. Neste caso, se o senhor voltar dez anos, para impedir um paradoxo temporal, o seu eu mais jovem será absorvido pelo seu eu mais velho, mas é provável que seu corpo sofra com um processo de rejuvenescimento, se esse caso acontecer. Algo semelhante acontecerá com qualquer objeto que o senhor esteja levando, que possua uma versão mais jovem de si mesmo naquele tempo. Se o senhor voltar mais de vinte e quatro anos, sua idade atual, então, para se proteger, o tempo ‘apagará’ o nascimento de ‘Harry Potter’ e recriará uma identidade para o senhor. Nesse caso, o senhor deve vir diretamente para o Gringotes e fazer um teste de herança.

Harry respirou devagar, enquanto seu cérebro absorvia aquelas informações.

Não importava qual das duas opções acontecesse, ele teria uma segunda chance em qualquer uma delas.

– O que vai acontecer com… com esse presente?

– De certa forma, continuará intacto. Como eu disse, Sr. Potter, o tempo é uma magia muito autoconsciente, que sempre se protege. Em caso de uma interferência tão… bruta, o tempo se realinha e se reajusta, criando uma segunda linha de tempo. Uma versão alternativa desse tempo, enquanto a versão que estamos continua intacta.

Um pequeno alívio.

Então, mesmo com sua decisão egoísta, ele não iria destruir a felicidade de seus amigos. Isso era bom. Ele não sentiria remorso.

– Está pronto, Sr. Potter?

– Sim.

Ele estava pronto.

Os goblins começaram a cantar em uma língua desconhecida. O círculo se iluminou e Harry sentiu sua magia ser sugada para o círculo. Ele não entrou em pânico, apenas relaxou, fechando os olhos e permitindo que sua magia fosse drenada. Os goblins tinham explicado o processo. Era sua magia que ativaria a magia do ritual. Quanto mais magia o círculo sugasse, mais longe ele seria levado. Quanto mais longe, melhor seria. Esse era o pensamento de Harry, enquanto banhava o círculo com mais e mais magia. Então o brilho das runas se tornou mais forte, até o ponto de preencher a sala, cegando a todos, antes de desaparecer completamente.

Quando o brilho se foi, a sala estava vazia, com exceção dos goblins.

Harry Potter não estava mais lá, e ninguém sabia para onde ou quando ele tinha sido enviado.

oOo

**Ano desconhecido**   
**Beco Diagonal, Londres…**

Harry soltou um grito abafado, quando seu corpo caiu sobre uma pilha de caixas em um beco. Sua cabeça doía, quase como se tivesse sido o palco para um trasgo dançando sapateado. Rosnando um pouco, ele lutou para se levantar, enquanto olhava ao seu redor. Era um beco comum, com várias caixas e lixos espalhados pelo chão de paralelepípedos. Seus olhos se voltaram para o lado de fora do beco, e foi fácil de ver várias pessoas usando vestes coloridas e chapéus espalhafatosos andando pela rua.  
Beco Diagonal.

Ele tinha sido enviado ao beco diagonal.  
Olhando para baixo, para seu próprio corpo, ele percebeu que ainda estava com seu corpo de 24 anos, o que significava que ele tinha voltado mais longe no tempo, antes de nascer. Isso também significava que seus pais estavam vivos… bem, eles não seriam mais seus pais, mas ele poderia salvá-los! Ele poderia salvar Dumbledore! E a Sirius e Remus! E cuidar do rato traidor.

Ele só precisava descobrir, exatamente em que ano ele estava.

Pegando a varinha de sabugueiro, Harry não pode deixar de estremecer de prazer ao sentir o poder da relíquia. A Varinha das Varinhas sempre tinha sido mais poderosa do que qualquer outra varinha. E depois de ter sua quinta varinha, misteriosamente, explodindo em chamas, ele tinha decidido usar apenas a varinha de sabugueiro. Olivander tinha tentado lhe explicar que algumas varinhas eram um pouco… possessivas com seus donos, e não permitiam o uso de uma segunda varinha. E, apesar de ter descartado tantos mestres no passado, a Varinha das Varinhas, o tinha escolhido como seu mestre definitivo, e não parecia ter vontade de dividir sua atenção. Ainda assim, ela parecia muito mais poderosa do que da última vez que a tinha usado. Isso era, talvez, por que ela há tinha absorvido sua versão mais jovem?

Decidindo pensar nisso mais tarde, ele acenou a varinha sobre si mesmo, limpando suas vestes e ajeitando-as, antes de sair do beco.

Ele caminhou entre a multidão com facilidade, ninguém lhe dando um segundo olhar, algo que Harry estava mais do que feliz. Ser apenas mais um no meio da multidão… era quase como um sonho. Não foi difícil encontrar um vendedor de jornal.

O vendedor deveria ter por volta dos quinze ou dezesseis anos, cabelos cor-de-palha e olhos castanhos. Era provável que fosse um adolescente que tinha deixado Hogwarts após os N.O.M.s… ou apenas um adolescente em um trabalho de verão, dependendo do mês em que estavam.

– Profeta Diário, senhor?

– Sim, por favor. – Pediu, tirando um sicle de seu bolso e entregando para o garoto, enquanto pegava o jornal.

– Hm… senhor… são apenas três nuques. – Falou o garoto, vendo que Harry estava se afastando com o jornal.

– Pode ficar com o troco.

Harry sorriu ao ver o sorriso no rosto do menino.

Se afastando do garoto ele olhou para o jornal, mais precisamente a data e congelou onde estava. Harry piscou uma vez, antes de esfregar os olhos e usar a varinha para limpar seus óculos, antes de olhar a data mais uma vez. Por um momento, ele sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem, pensando que iria desmaiar.

No canto superior direito do jornal, estava escrito: 22 de junho de 1902.

Cento e dois anos. Ele tinha voltado mais de um século no tempo.

Harry precisou fechar os olhos e respirar devagar, para se impedir de ter um pequeno ataque de pânico. Ele sabia que era poderoso. Difícil não acreditar nisso, depois de tudo que ele tinha feito, que era aparentemente impossível para bruxos comuns… mas voltar mais de um século, quando os goblins acreditavam que ele voltaria apenas algumas décadas? Três, no máximo. Isso era algo que ele não poderia imaginar.

Depois de se acalmar, ele dobrou o jornal e o enfiou dentro da bolsa de briba, antes de caminhar a passos firmes em direção a Gringotes. Ele tinha um teste de herança para fazer e uma vida para começar a viver.

Ele cumprimentou os guardas com um aceno, antes de atravessar as portas. Ele seguiu para um dos caixas desocupados:

– Que seu ouro brilhe, mestre goblin. – Cumprimentou, lembrando-se de usar o cumprimento adequado. Era muito mais fácil lidar com os goblins, se usasse os cumprimentos corretamente. Muitos bruxos não usavam, o que deixava a convivência com os goblins… difícil.

O goblin parou o que estava fazendo e o olhou, parecendo surpreso.

– Que seus cofres se encham de ouro, jovem bruxo. O que Gringotes pode fazer por você, hoje?

– Preciso de um teste de herança.

– O teste de herança de Gringotes, custa 10 galeões. O senhor terá dinheiro para pagar, caso não haja um cofre em seu nome?

– Sim. – Afirmou, agradecido ao fato de que tinha pegado todo o conteúdo dos cofres Potter e Black, antes de fazer o ritual.

Mesmo se não houvesse cofres, ele estava mais do que bem apoiado financeiramente.  
O goblin concordou, antes de falar algo em grugulês, antes de um goblin mais jovem se aproximar.

– Sabertooth o acompanhará até a sala de administração de heranças.

Harry agradeceu, antes de seguir o goblin mais jovem. Eles entraram em uma porta lateral e subiram dois lances de escadas, antes de entrarem em uma sala. A sala parecia um escritório, com paredes em um tom de cinza claro, com moveis escuros e decoração elegante. Atrás da mesa, estava outro goblin, que olhou para os dois.

Sabertooth falou algo em grugulês, antes de sair.

– Que seu ouro brilhe, jovem bruxo, sou Silverstrom.

– Que seus cofres se encham de ouro, mestre goblin. – Respondeu prontamente, antes de se sentar em frente ao goblin.

– O senhor deseja um teste de herança, estou correto?

– Isso mesmo.

Silverstrom acenou, antes de pegar um pergaminho azul escuro, uma pena preta com detalhes em dourado e uma tigela de cristal, cheia de tinta escura.

– Derrame três gotas de sangue na tinta.

Harry concordou, cortando a ponta do dedo, e pingando o sangue dentro da tinta, antes de curar o corte. Silverstrom murmurou alguma coisa em grugulês, e a pena ganhou vida. A pena mergulhou na tigela de cristal, absorvendo a tinta misturada com o sangue, antes de voar para o pergaminho, brilhando e começando a escrever sobre o pergaminho. Durante alguns minutos, a pena escreveu sobre o pergaminho, antes de parar e pousar ao lado do pergaminho.

Silverstrom olhou para o pergaminho por um momento, antes de assentir e entregá-lo para Harry.

Harry pegou o pergaminho, sentindo um pouco de nervosismo, antes de ler o pergaminho:

* * *

**Harrison Nightingale**

**Família: Mais Antiga Cada dos Nightingale**   
**Pai: Eliot Nightingale (falecido)**   
**Mãe: Catherine Nightingale, nee Gordon (falecida)**   
**Tia: Amara Bryce, nee Gordon (trouxa)**   
**Padrinho: William Hyde (falecido)**   
**Sangue: Mestiço**   
**Data de nascimento: 31 de julho de 1877**   
**Cofres**   
**345: 100.ooo galeões, 70.000 sicles e 245 nuques**   
**874: 221.000 galeões, 89 sicles e 210 nuques**   
**Títulos: Duque Nightingale.**

* * *

Harry leu com cuidado cada informação. Não parecia muito diferente, do que tinha sido. Ele não tinha pais ou padrinho, apenas uma tia trouxa a qual ele sabia que não iria procurar. Ele ainda era mestiço, algo que não se importava. Dois cofres, um que ele imaginava pertencer a família Nightingale e outro que deveria ser herança de seu padrinho. Tinha uma quantidade mais do que generosa de ouro nos dois cofres. Quando somados ao ouro que tinha trazido consigo, ele teria o suficiente para viver uma longa vida, com muito luxo, sem ter que trabalhar nem mesmo um único dia de sua vida… não que ele fosse viver assim. Esse não era seu estilo. Ele também tinha um título de nobreza, algo comum entre aqueles descendentes de famílias de sangue puro. Seu título anterior era Conde, o que significava que ele tinha ‘subido’ um pouco mais na pirâmide social. Sua família também detinha o título de ‘Mais Antiga’, enquanto a família Potter tinha sido ‘Antiga e Nobre’. De certa forma, ele estava em uma posição social muito melhor… não que isso importasse, mas podia facilitar algumas coisas.

Ele notou que não havia propriedades listadas, o que significava que sua família não tinha nenhuma propriedade na Grã-Bretanha.

– Gostaria de fazer um deposito nos meus cofres, e também de ver seu catálogo de propriedades a venda. – Pediu, dobrando o pergaminho e o guardando dentro da bolsa.

– Certamente. Quanto o senhor deseja depositar, Sr. Nightingale?

– 150 mil galeões, 20 mil sicles e 8,9 mil nuques no cofre 345; 110 mil galeões, 36 mil sicles e 14,23 mil nuques no cofre 874. – Falou retirando dois baús encolhidos de dentro da bolsa, e os colocando em frente a Silverstrom.

O goblin olhou para os baús e assentiu, antes de rosnar alto em grugulês, fazendo com que um goblin entrasse na sala. Ele entregou os dois baús ao goblin, dando instruções para depositar o conteúdo em cada cofre. Assim que o goblin saiu com os baús, Silverstrom abriu uma gaveta e retirou um grosso livro, de capa de couro marrom escura, estendo-o para Harry.

– Este é nosso catálogo, com todos as propriedades a venda que possuímos.

Harry pegou o livro e começou a folheá-lo. Ele passava direto pelas mansões. Ele não queria uma mansão grande. O que ele queria, era uma casa aconchegante, espaçosa e bonita. Assim como a casa que seus pais tinham vivido em Godric’s Hollow. Harry já tinha olhado mais de cem páginas, quando finalmente encontrou uma que lhe agradava. Era uma casa de campo dois andares, com o telhado coberto por uma trepadeira verde, com janelas grandes, as paredes externas eram de tijolo a vista. O jardim da frente era bonito, com grama verde e canteiros de flores. Ele não conseguia identificar o tipo pela foto, mas era bonito. A foto do jardim dos fundos era igualmente bonito, com flores e uma área coberta, perfeita para refeições durante um dia quente se verão. Abaixo das fotos, estava a lista de cômodos da casa: três quartos (um dele com banheiro), um banheiro e mais um lavabo, uma cozinha, lavanderia, sala de estar, um escritório, um sótão, uma dispensa e uma adega. Estava localizada em uma aldeia mágica, Appleby, ao norte de Lincolnshire. Seus olhos se moveram para o preço: 20 mil galeões.

– Comprarei essa. – Falou, colocando o catálogo sobre a mesa e apontou a casa.

Silverstrom olhou para casa e assentiu, pegando um pergaminho de dentro da gaveta e começando a preenchê-lo rapidamente.

– Retiraremos o valor da casa diretamente de um de seus cofres. Enviaremos o serviço de limpeza e manutenção hoje, então ela estará disponível amanhã para o senhor. Gostaria de instalar algum tipo de proteção?

– Sim. Uma ala de intenção, uma de propriedade e antirroubo.

Silverstrom concordou.

– Precisamos de um nome para a residência, para ligarmos a rede de flu.

Harry pensou por um momento, antes de se decidir.

– Nightingale Hallow.

Silverstrom anotou o nome no pergaminho.  
Harry passou os próximos minutos discutindo uma forma de investimento para seu ouro, analisando algumas empresas. Graças a informações futuras, Harry sabia o destino da maioria das empresas que existiam no passado. Quando ele deixou o banco, depois de ter comprado ações de duas empresas que ele sabia que teria sucesso até a década de 40 (um infeliz incidente com trouxas e um enxame de diabretes da cornualha, somados a Segunda Guerra, tinham sido o fim daquelas empresas), Harry decidiu fazer algumas comprar. Ele precisava de um novo guarda-roupa, um que se encaixasse perfeitamente naquele tempo.

Foi com uma certa diversão, que Harry tinha notado que as vestes daquele tempo seguiam muito o estilo vitoriano trouxa, apenas um pouco mais coloridas e chamativas. A loja de roupas da Madame Malkin ainda não existia, mas ele encontrou uma outra loja de roupas: Tesoura & Linha. A bruxa que trabalhava na loja tinha por volta dos quarenta e poucos anos, muito gentil, mas muito curiosa e fofoqueira. Depois de comprar roupas mais do que o suficiente para todas as ocasiões, ele se focou em comprar mais outros itens. Na Cadeado de Bronze, ele comprou um malão de acácia bonito, com feitiços de proteção, peso pena e compartimentos estendidos, e uma bolsa de viagem com feitiços peso pena. Ele passou por uma loja de vassouras e artigos de quadribol, mas não comprou nada. Para sua decepção, todas as vassouras daquela época eram… lentas. Nada perto do nível da Firebolt, ou mesmo da Nimbus.

Claro… ele podia muito bem pensar em criar uma vassoura muito mais rápida. Ele sabia praticamente tudo sobre vassouras, e os métodos usados para criar uma vassoura realmente veloz. Ele deveria pensar nesse projeto e falar com Silverstrom sobre o possível investimento.

Uma rápida passada no boticário para algumas poções que ele sabia que poderia precisar: poções de pimenta, analgésicas nível 3, enjoo e ressaca. Na livraria, ele comprou alguns pergaminhos, um livro para anotações, penas e tinta, junto com alguns livros interessantes sobre defesa, azarações, maldições e feitiços ofensivos e defensivos. Harry estava pronto para encerrar seu dia, indo para o Caldeirão Furado, para conseguir um quarto para a noite e uma boa refeição, quando passou pela loja de animais mágicos. Por um momento, ele hesitou antes de entrar.

Ele não tinha tido um familiar desde a morte de Edwiges. A morte da coruja nevada tinha sido difícil e Harry sempre se recusou a conseguir outra coruja. Ele ainda estava hesitante em conseguir uma coruja, mas sabia que deveria conseguir outro familiar. Aquela era uma nova chance. Ele precisava viver sem arrependimentos, como sempre tinha desejado viver. Depois de explorar um pouco a loja, ele decidiu comprar um filhote de crupe branco e preto, com o rabo extra cortado, e um falcão peregrino. Para sua surpresa, ele não precisou requerer uma licença para o crupe, como era exigido no futuro, mas foi alertado.

Depois de comprar todo o material necessário para cuidar de seus dois familiares, ele finalmente foi para o Caldeirão Furado e pediu um quarto e uma refeição, antes de tomar um banho e se jogar na cama exausto. A exaustão do ritual e do dia agitado fazendo compras estava, enfim, cobrando seu preço.

Antes de adormecer, o último pensamento de Harry, era que ele tinha conseguido. Ele tinha uma nova chance… ele poderia ser feliz e até mesmo proteger aqueles que ainda não nasceram. Ele sabia que teria de cuidar do futuro Tom Riddle, mas ainda demoraria vários anos, antes de ter que se preocupar com isso. Naquele momento, tudo o que precisava se preocupar era com o que faria amanhã. Sem Lordes das Trevas, ou psicopatas querendo matá-lo.

Pela primeira vez, tudo estava bem.


End file.
